Born As A Super Soldier
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: So Blizzard made this game called Overwatch and I was suddenly warped into the game due to some unusual lightning that struck. No longer human, I become an anthromorphic wolf after a long coma and was suddenly transfered to some camp to become some sort of super soldier for some sort of army for Talon. With the help of the soldiers, I escaped to start a new life with Overwatch...
1. Enter Dante the super soldier wolf

(This is a collaboration story me and my friend, Samurai of honor Rachael, are working together. This isn't part of the Phantom series but with the same concept cause it's a different series me and Rachael have been working on together. She'll possibly do one an Overwatch story just like this showing her point of view if she isn't too busy with work and family business but she'll publish it at some point. Now...let's begin.)

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

My name is Dante Vera...I'm a 23 year old Hispanic mixed Caucasian who probably is going to tell you something that might sound...crazy. Where to begin...? Ah yes...it began like this...

It was 8pm in Middletown...weather was raining heavily and I think it was thundering but it could've been those asshole kids doing some stupid pranks just to piss me off...anyway off topic. I was playing Overwatch open beta with my friend, Rachael, as I was dressed up in my Glenn (Days gone bye version) cosplay(Yes I'm a walking dead fan so don't push it.). Rachael loved playing as Genji at the time and would go completely ridiculous with Genji's deflect ability as I would be a complete troll as Tracer.

Me and Rachael were winning on the team death match when I hear thunder booming on the outside of my house and I swear I nearly shit myself of how loud that thunder was. The bad news is that the lightning turned off my power of my house. The badder news is that once that second lightning struck, I was electrocuted into a coma. Bet you're thinking "Bull shit! You're suppose to be dead!". That's what I thought too but what if I said this...that Blizzard planned(Somehow...) the whole beta thing. Let me explain my theory...you play the game, right? You mind your business and surprise! Lightning strikes and you get electrocuted. End of story for you, huh? This is where things get really strange...instead of being buried 6 feet under dead for being in a coma for many years...I find myself in room that looks like one of the patient rooms from a hospital but...futuristic. as I look at myself in the mirror and to my surprise...I didn't age...I looked the same...sure I may have grown my beard a bit but I didn't age like some old man.

"The fuck did I get injected with to stay young...?" I said quietly.

My thoughts exactly. But then I realized why...the "Hospital" that I thought I was resting in...was actually a Talon facility hidden by the mountains in Germany.

"Einsamer Wölfe(Lone Wolf). Your new welpe(pup) is ready to be picked up to your camp." I hear a German nurse say from the distance.

Yeah...another thing I should've mentioned...I'm not human anymore. I'm a wolf...an anthromorphic wolf...which made me suspect...that was no ordinary lightning that struck...wonder if it had to do with the magic of Blizzard?

"Endlich...(Finally...)" I heard another German another woman this time intimidating.

I was going to get off the bed and make an escape out of the facility when this anthromorphic black fur She-wolf wearing a black trench coat, black pants, black leather boots, black leather gloves, an insignia that looks like a wolf's head holding a combat knife in his teeth and an hat that looks like an officer's from a military. Was that woman a Nazi?

(Yorkmanic88 does not promote Nazism nor does he support it. This is just an idea inspired from the game Prisoner of war and the movie the great escape.)

"Going somewhere, hm?" She smirks at me.

"I was going to go to the bathroom." I said trying to keep my composure.

"Really?" She said with a taunting tone.

I can tell she wasn't buying it and to prove that she grabs my right ear and it fucking hurts! I can tell this lady was strong from the way she gripped my ear.

"Do not lie to me, pup. You pups always try to lie just to avoid being in the camp. Now...get off the bed, get off those rags you called "clothes" and put on these clothes. Do I make myself clear?" She said as she let go of my ear and gave me black jeans, white shirt, leather jacket and a new pair of shoes and socks.

Hey I worked hard on that Glenn cosplay, bitch! That what I wanted to tell her but knowing that she doesn't fuck around, I'm probably expecting a bullet to the brain.

"Yes, ma'am." I said as I got off the bed.

"Good. Don't take long."

I took the clothes, leather jacket, shoes and socks and went to the bathroom to change. Once I got inside, I got changed and left my Glenn cosplay on the ground of the bathroom. My guess so that someone could dispose of it...damn...I'm going to miss that cosplay. Once I got changed, I got out of the bathroom and I see this look of approval on her face.

"Now you look better and more suited to join the Wolfsrudel(Wolf pack). Come...we must go and meet your comrades..." She said as she left the room while I followed her.

What the hell is going on...? ...Oh...I see how this is...this is that mumble jumbo nonsense that the power of Blizzard can permanently change your life as you were put in one of their games. If I would to guess the timeline of Overwatch, I'd say before Recall...and if that's the case...this game turned dark...

Anyway...we got in a black car and as the driver drove away from the Talon facility, I swear to god...the camp that I was heading to looked like some sort of Nazi camp...Thankfully and thank god too...this was some sort training camp to train wolves into super soldiers for Talon and judging by the looks on those wolves, they don't like being there. Now that's one part of the camp. The other side, The Gerissen Füchse(Cunning Foxes) were quite the opposite. From what I heard, they were super spies who are expertise on espionage and assassination. Again. Just like the wolves, they didn't like being there. Which made me come to conclusion that they just started this kind of thing. As the driver stopped in front of the gate, we got out of the car as soldiers were staring at me at the distance.

"We are here...welcome to your new home, Dante. Do not cause trouble..." She said as we walked towards the gate.

Sheesh...sounds like something from the movie the great escape...and how does she know my name!?

"Öffne das Tor(Open the gate!)!" Einsamer shouted.

Some masked soldiers opened the gate as me and Einsamer got in the camp and I swear the moment...the moment the gate closed...I thought my heart stopped. The stares of sorrow from the wolves telling me that I might have a terrible fate...was something bad going to happen to me?

"KOMMANDANT(COMMANDER!)!"

A commander rushed to Einsamer with a few armed guards as they did a quick salute to Einsamer. Wow...she must be in charge here.

"Show this rekrutieren(recruit) around here. I got business to attend to."

"Yes, General." The kommandant saluted.

Einsamer heads to her office, the general explained some rules that I had to follow. Let me tell you what they were...#1: You attend roll call every morning and evening. Failing to report as required or you enter an illegal area at any time and the guards will find you and punish you. #2: steer clear of the perimeter fence at all times. The guards have order to shoot soldiers who try to escape by going over the fence or even near the fence. And #3: Obey all the rules. Disobedience will lead to solitary confinement and let me tell you...forget the prisons you know cause solitary confinement looks like a prison from Alcatraz prison but worse...much...much worse. Can't say what cause I never been there but security is extremely tight than Alcatraz prison from what I heard.

"Do you understand?" The general leers at me.

"Yes, sir." I nod.

"Gut(Good.)."

This was going to be start of twisted fucked up life...Why, Blizzard? Why?

(Again. I don't support or promote Nazism. This is just an idea inspired from the movie the great escape and the game Prisoner of war.)


	2. The fury of a lone wolf

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

It was noon and I was eating lunch at the mess hall when I heard Einsamer say something that everybody stopped in horror.

"We seem to be missing someone...hmm...ah yes...Jimmy Monroe...perhaps I should call the HOUNDS on him." She smirks.

The word "HOUNDS" made everyone shudder. I didn't know what they were but I was on edge fearing that it was horrific.

"Sorry I was late, General. I had a discussion with the Kommandant." I heard a man say as he rushed in the mess hall.

When Einsamer saw the wolf, she frowns at him and god damn was it intimidating. That poor wolf looked so scared that I thought Einsamer was going to pulverize him.

"Jimmy...you were lucky to get here before I blew the whistle to have the HOUNDS put you down. You pull that stunt again and there won't be a second chance. verstehen(understand?)?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He saluted.

"Good." She growled as she left.

I continued eating my lunch when Jimmy sat next to me sighing with relief with his lunch.

"Hey, new guy. Names Jimmy. What's yours?" He looks at me with a smile.

"Dante." I said as I finished eating.

"Nice to meet ya."

"What's the HOUNDS she mentioned?"

Jimmy looks at me scared...

"From what I heard, they are feral wolves who were injected by the same substance that made us super soldiers but messed up their minds. They're docile but if Einsamer blows that whistle, it's hunting season."

Fuck...that's crazy. So when I was in a coma, I became a super soldier from some sort of substance I was injected with. Huh...

"Wow..."

"Yeah. Apparently they're guard dogs of this camp and they will do anything to stop you from escaping."

Damn...That's crazy. I think Nazi guard dogs behave like that too...fuck...sounds like something Einsamer would probably want to relive...

2 hours later. I doing some exercises when I heard a baby crying in one of the cabins. I thought "Oh no...this can't be good..." and I was right...it wasn't good. I see Einsamer trying to take the baby off the mother's hands and I was so fucking angered that I thought she was going to kill the poor baby to silence the baby's cry. So I grabbed a rock and threw it at Einsamer's head in complete rage.

"Let the kid go!" I shouted.

Just as the mother got the baby away from Einsamer, Einsamer slowly turns her head at me and she has this pissed off look on her face. I was fucked...and when the gloves are off, no more games. She means business.

"Großer Fehler(Big mistake...)..." She growled.

Math time, kiddies. What's your face + fist equals? That's right. A punch in the face. once that punch was enough to daze me and punches me in the head knocking me down to the ground. How hard was that punch? Imagine being punched by one punch man real hard. You could imagine it's that brutal. I thought she was going to pummel me when someone stopped her.

"That's enough, general." I heard an American man say.

"Get out of my way, American! This pup needs to be disciplined!"

"You had no right to take that baby in the first place. Now leave us. I'll deal with him."

A long feral growl coming out Einsamer meaning that she was completely mad...but for some reason, she backs off.

"Fine...but you haven't seen the last of me, pup. Mark. My. Words." She growled as she left.

The man looks at me with annoyed sigh as my vision was blurred.

"You are either brave...or suicidal. Jimmy, bring him to Stevens." The man sighed.

"Sure thing. Hang in there, Dante. Stevens will patch you up in no time." I heard Jimmy say as he picked me up.

5 hours later...I was patched up by a 60 year old retired army medic named Joseph Stevens as the same man who stopped Einsamer from beating me to a pulp shows up with a rather neutral expression on his face.

"That woman told me what you did, Dante. She thanks you but I think you're asking for trouble." He said with a sigh.

"What was Einsamer trying to do to the baby anyway?" I asked.

"From what I heard, they planned to experiment the kid with that stuff we were injected with which sounds stupid cause the genes from the wife and husband should be in the baby. That or to brainwash the poor kid." He frowned.

"Jesus Christ..." I sighed.

"Yeah...thank goodness it wasn't going to happen thanks to you but don't think you won't see the last of her cause she's going to get you again."

Damn...welp. I know who I'm going to get greeting in the morning.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The name's George. Retired Marine. I already know who you are from Jimmy...How is he, Stevens?"

"He's fine. I'm surprised none of his bones broke nor fractured from that punch. A few bruises but he'll manage."

"Good. That's what I need to know." He smiled.

"George. You don't-"

Stevens didn't finish when I hear the alarm signaling for evening roll call.

"We'll discuss this later. Come on, kid. Don't want Einsamer beat you to a pulp again." George said as he was heading out of the cabin.

I didn't had the chance to discuss it cause we had to rush to roll call. Once roll call finished, Einsamer finished inspecting if everybody was around, she looks at me with hate...this was not going to go well for me...

"See me in my office...now." She said with a hint of anger.

Everybody looked at me wide eyed and with complete terror knowing that I crossed the line with Einsamer and that I might be meeting my end...reaaaaalll soon. So without any choice...I followed her to her office...about to face certain doom...

(Aaaaaaand the glitch is back. Fucking hell. You're pushing my buttons support. You better fix this issue cause my patience wears thin. Also...stop this autism or cringe nonsense. If you don't like it, why are you reading it? This is my story. I do what I want.)


	3. Dark secrets

Chapter 3

(George's pov)

2 hours later

"The hell is taking the kid so long just to leave the office?" Jimmy asked.

"Somethings up. Jimmy. Get Garrett at 19:00 pm. If the kid doesn't get out by then, we're-"

"That won't be necessary, American." Einsamer said behind me.

I look behind me and I see Einsamer with the kid with no shirt or jacket on looking rather beat up...she didn't...

"What did you do to him?!" Jimmy shouted.

"I told you. The pup needed to be disciplined and has finally learned his place." She said as she pushed the kid towards me while I caught him.

"Jesus...I see burn marks on him." Jimmy said with horror.

"Let's hope this is the last time I deal with him..." Einsamer said as she left us alone.

"Kid...are you okay?"

"Pain..." I heard him groan.

"Shit. Stevens! Help him!" I shouted.

Stevens carried the kid to his cabin as I frowned deeply.

"Jimmy. I'm going to tell the kid about what's really going on. Alone. Make sure Einsamer doesn't overhear the conversation."

"You got it, boss." He nods.

The next morning...Stevens told me that the beatings that the kid had were nasty. The burns marks were from those electronic gloves Einsamer has on all the times and they were nasty judging from the punches. I went to visit him during free time and he seems to be unusually calm due to the circumstances he's been through.

"Hey. You alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah..." He said quietly.

"Listen...there's something I've been wanting to tell you and it's about this place..."

He looks at me with no emotion as he slowly got off the bed.

"Okay...tell me something that I don't know..."

"Well...you know this camp is for super soldiers, right?"

He nods...

"Turns out this camp was funded by Talon so that Einsamer can turn into cold-hearted super soldiers so that they'll be transfered to Talon for some army. The same thing with camp Gerissen Füchse according to Rachael."

Which surprises me that a terrorist group would fund groups that act like Nazis.

"Did you say Rachael?" He asked with seriousness.

"Yes? Why?"

"She's my childhood friend."

"Wait...that Japanese vixen is your friend?" I asked rather confused.

"Yes..."

"Huh...well I'll be damn...anyway...Rachael tells me that both camps were funded by Talon and judging how they operate, Talon kidnap people off the streets whether it be someone from the army or not."

"Actually...I was in a coma..." Dante said as he scratched his head a bit.

"What? Then how did Einsamer get you?" I asked rather shocked.

"I'm not sure...At first I thought I was in the hospital still when I was in a coma...but I guess I wasn't. Turned out I ended up in some sort of facility that Talon owned in Germany when I woke up. That's when she came in..."

"Huh...looks like Talon were keeping you alive for a very long time then. I mean look at you. You didn't age and you look surprising alive even after being in a coma so long." I said rather shocked.

"Must've been something I was injected with..." He sighed.

"Seems that way."

Before I got the chance to talk more with him, Jimmy whistles letting me know Einsamer is coming.

"Shit. She's coming." I growled.

"She's probably coming for me..." The kid sighed.

"And probably not in a good way either."

And speak of the devil...here comes the bitch now...as the door opens, Einsamer comes in with the most menacing smirk on her face...this can't be good...

"Ahh...so that's what you were doing, American...trying to convince the pup into your little committee?"

"No. We just talked." I frowned.

"Oh? And would that be...?"

I was silent for a bit cause I knew she caught me lying making Einsamer chuckle darkly.

"I thought so...Pup. come with me." Einsamer said as she looked at the kid.

"Leave him alone. Can't you see he's been punished enough?" I said as I got in front of Dante.

"I'm not here to punish him. It's time for his exercise."

"Exercise?" Dante asked.

"Yes, pup. But this exercise is for you only."

"He's not going anywhere. He's in no condition for exercises." I frowned deeply.

But Dante puts his hand on my shoulder as I look at him with disbelief...

"George. Please. I don't want you to end up like me..."

I didn't say a word as he walked past me while Einsamer grinned victorious.

"Good choice, pup..."

"Let's just get this over with..." Dante sighs as they left.

2 hours later...I haven't heard from the kid and it was starting to worry me...

"George? You okay?" Garrett asks me.

"I'm fine! Just worried about the kid..." I growled.

"Just got word from Rachael and...you're not going to like what I learned about this little exercise the kid is doing."

"Make it quick..."

"Turns out that exercise is showing him how to kill..."

What?! That's madness!

"Is this a joke?" I glared at Garrett.

"No. Rachael's intelligence is never wrong. She's been through the same situation before the kid and it was hard for her to bear the fact that she killed an innocent being." He sighs.

"Damn...we got to get him out somehow..." I sighed.

"Wish I knew but it will be a difficult task to bust him out..."

This is starting feel like that time my son was kidnapped by an orginzation...traumatized him for life when he killed everybody in the orginzation when he was making a run for it...I'm paranoid that the kid is going to share the same fate as my son...I pray this doesn't happened to him...


	4. The escape

Chapter 4

(George's pov)

"George! Rachael is sending us visual of the exercise!" Garrett shouted.

I rushed to Garrett and looked at the monitor shocked...

"Holy shit...is that a human being tied and gagged to a wall?!" I asked rather horrified.

"Yeah. Looks American...possibly white. Visual isn't too great. Receiving audio...now."

" _You see your target...?...Remember him?_ "

" _Yes..._ "

 _"This is the same poor...pathetic...and miserable excuse of a human being who would always make fun of you cause of what you are. I've seen the way how he treated you...how he would cringe the moment he sees you...or how much he uses autism insults just to make you angry...you want him gone, correct?_ "

" _...Yes_."

" _...Good...now...point your gun at him...shoot him...and all troubles will be forgotten..._ "

"Don't do it, kid..." I whispered.

I can see the hesitation in this kid's eyes...he doesn't want to do it...but he did it...he readies his gun and before he could fire the gun...he said this...

" _Mi dispiace...(I'm sorry...)_ "

*BANG!*

The human was shot in the head as his dead body slumps to the ground now lifeless...the kid's arms were shaking in fear for what he's done...he had killed an innocent...being.

" _How did it feel...?_ " Einsamer asked him.

" _Disgusted...regret...angry...confused..._ " The kid said as he dropped the gun on the table.

" _I see...come._ "

They left somewhere as the visual went off...we were silent as we felt this unbearable dread fall upon us...

"We never went to this kind of exercise. Why bring Dante there?" Jimmy asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know...probably he's special?" Garrett said rather unsure.

"Special or not, that was not normal training...looked something you want to take your anger out of someone...and not in a pleasant way..." I sighed.

"George...Just got word from Rachael. She said "When the moon rises, it's time to strike." Stevens said as he walked in the cabin.

"Good...I'll get the kid out of here once we begin the escape. I'm going to bring him to somewhere safe."

"But George! You'll get yourself killed!" Jimmy shouted.

"It's a risk I'm going to take...besides...we don't want him to be the first mindless killing machine for Talon."

They went silent knowing that what they witnessed was true...

"Then it's settled..."

(?'s pov)

*Unknown year two months later*

*Location: somewhere in Alaska*

"He doesn't remember?"

"That or he doesn't want to talk about it. Listen...we can't keep pressing him about it. You know what happened last time. He lost his fucking mind and nearly killed you. It's rather traumatic for him."

"...Fine...what you suggest we do?"

"Well we can't send him back to Talon. They'll turn him to a mindless killer! George wouldn't like that if he was around..."

"I know...he risked his life for saving that kid."

"He must use his power for good than evil. He has to learn..."

"...Fine. but we can't keep him here. He must learn to survive on his own...without our help once he learns to control his powers."

"Fair enough..."

This kid have better be worth the trouble especially that crazy escape George planned.

(Dante's pov)

*Two months ago*

*Location: Germany, Wolfsrudel*

It was Midnight as I was in my cabin trying to recover from I had done during my exercise when I heard alarms blaring along with a huge explosion. George rushes in my cabin holding an assault rifle as I got off of my bed.

"COME ON, KID! TIME TO GO!" He shouted.

We rushed out of the cabin and rushed out of the camp through a blown up fence and rushed to the streets of Germany as we avoided some bullets fired at us...however...as we got to the city...the HOUNDS began to chase us the moment I heard the whistle. Thankfully, George dropped me off to this unusual bus as a woman put me inside the bus as I got on my seat...

"Get the kid out of here! Now!" George ordered the woman.

"What about you?!" She asked him.

"Going to buy you some time...good luck." He said as rushed somewhere in the city.

The woman nods as she drove the bus away out of town as George's assault rifle was heard the further the woman drove away...but...

*BANG!*

It sounded like a magnum fired and I was paranoid that George may have...died. did he...? God...I hope not...

(It's short I know but it's 72° in Conneticut and it's making me lose focus on doing my stories. I'd like to thank Torm Wyndaru in helping me get over my bullying situation and help me regain my confidence in continuing this story and because of that I'll continue the story no matter how many people bitch and whine about it.)


	5. AN: Blizzard is doing what!

What?...What? Okay...you guys are not going to believe this...my friend Samurai of honor Rachael, told me that Blizzard is trying to get rid of Overwatch porn. *Facepalm* yup! You heard that right, ladies and gentlemen. Blizzard. The same guys who did Overwatch are trying to remove porn of Overwatch. If you guys don't believe me, look at Alphaomegasin's recent video and it pretty much made me fucking confused about it. Let me make this entirely clear so that Blizzard can get their fucking heads straight, it's going to happen. You can never can get rid of porn games or any media in general cause it's bound to happen. I'm worried as a Fanfic writer myself that they might try to go to this website and go knocking on my door and try to have me delete my story. That could happen to you guys too with all the M rated stories of Overwatch. I know you guys want to see more chapters and it's coming don't you worry. It's that this information just took me off guard and don't worry I'm not going to let that stop me from making stories. So spread it around to people you know and tell Blizzard to fucking grow up and get over it.


	6. Saving Mondatta

(I'm gonna follow Torm Wyndaru's advice and get straight to Overwatch event so that I don't make you readers lose interest. Also thank you guys for cheering me up in my comments, it makes me feel so much better that you guys cared.)

Chapter 5

(Dante's pov)

It's been 3 months since the escape and I was in some sort of hidden base in Alaska which turns out to be a headquarters where they help escaped subjects from Talon control their powers and get them to use their powers for good...however...I'm going to say this...just because they let you go and have you go somewhere away from Talon doesn't mean they won't check what you're doing when you try anything stupid. Yeah they were that cautious when they let you go.

Anyway...I was doing some target practice as Cyrus, my boss, came in to give me my last mission before he lets me go. Yeah that's another thing I should mention...when they test you, they don't put you in simulations. No. They put you in actual missions like taking out terrorists or disposing deadly weapons. That kind of stuff.

"How you feeling...?" He asks me.

"Fine." I said as I fired the last bullet from my handgun as the bullet hit the bullseye.

"That's good. Listen. I got one last mission you might be interested."

"...I'm listening." I said as I started reloading my handgun.

"I want you to stop the assassination of Mondatta. You have plenty of time to get there and prepare yourself. I'm sending your friend, Rachael, to help you on your mission."

"Any idea where?" I asked.

"Sources say London is where Mondatta is going to attend to do his speech." Cyrus said as walked next to me.

"I see..."

Good. I have a chance to stop his death...

"This will also be...the last time you will be here." He said with a sigh.

"I know...but hey...at least I'll give Talon a taste of their medicine when I see them." I smirked.

"That's the spirit." He smiled as he left a plane ticket on the table.

Next stop. London.

A few days later at London, It was maybe 10 pm as everybody were waiting outside for Mondatta's appearance as I waited in the safe house listening to some upbeat music from Lucio (who in my opinion does better music that cringing diss track Sam Pepper did.) through my phone as I got into position with a sniper rifle loaded with rubber bullets. As much as sounds stupid, I'm not going to kill Widowmaker...at least not yet. It's rather too soon for that.

" _Hey, Dante. Rachael here. Looks like someone placed a car bomb under the limo as a last resort in case it didn't go as planned._ "

Now you're wondering how I was able to hear Rachael as the music is playing. It's simple. Whenever she talks, the music would automatically lower itself to a 30% volume level and how I talk to her is that there's this small mic on the wire of my earphone that allows me to communicate to her more easily.

"Did you disarm it?"

" _Yup. Even disposed it to a near by lake in case it had another way to blow up._ "

"Did you get noticed?" I asked concerned.

" _Nope. That training at that camp was really useful making this sort of thing a piece of cake. ...Get ready. He's coming to greet the people_."

As she said that, Mondatta's limo drives next to the crowd as I look up on the rooftop to see Widowmaker getting into position.

"When I disarm Widowmaker, get Mondatta out of there." I told Rachael.

" _Roger that_."

Just as Tracer showed up in front of Widowmaker, I fired a burst of 5 rubber bullets at Widowmaker hitting her face, her hand, rib and two to her chest making her drop her rifle as it fell of the roof.

"Get Mondatta out of there, Rach."

" _Way ahead of you_."

I look out the window to see Mondatta being told by one of his guards that they had to leave cause of the assassination attempt. So they left and I was in such relief that his life was saved. As Windowmaker recovered from the pain that was inflicted on her, I think she saw me but it's hard to tell from angle I was at cause she's far away from the safehouse I was at and plus she was at a high rooftop. As expected, Widowmaker makes a quick getaway as Tracer tried to get her as I put my sniper rifle in my suitcase and got out of the safehouse with the suitcase.

"We're done here, Cyrus. Mission accomplished." I said through my mic.

"Nicely done. The assassin may have escaped but the life on an innocent life has been saved. Good luck out there, Dante...The world needs more heroes to stop those terrorists..."

"Thanks...hope we meet again, Cyrus."

"Oh we will...I can guarantee you that." He said as he turned off his communication.

He's beginning to sound like Tracer...

(Tracer's pov)

Damn! She got away!

" _ **Tracer? Is Mondatta safe?**_ "

"Yes, Winston. He is. Thanks to some mysterious shooter." I sighed.

" _ **Mysterious shooter? Was the shooter protecting Mondatta?**_ "

"Seems that way."

" _ **Any idea who the shooter is?**_ "

I look down on the street to see a wolf wearing brown jacket, bullet proof vest, leather gloves, black pants with knee pads, black boots and goggles on his head holding a suitcase walking acting casual. Nice try, Love, but your act doesn't work on me.

"Yeah...and I have an idea where to find the shooter." I smirked.

(There seems to be a glitch with the updating system claiming that the update was a day ago. As if the review glitch was bad enough, the update system messes up.)


	7. No time for sightseeing(1of2)

Chapter 6

(Dante's pov)

10:30 AM, Rachael's safehouse

The next morning. Rachael comes in her safehouse with a smile on her face and I thought...what is she up to...?

"I saw the shots you did on Widowmaker. Hilarious. I overheard her on the line fuming that whoever shot her was a pervert." She smirked.

I snickered as Rachael took her suitcase that had her sniper rifle (Yeah it wasn't mine to begin with. I borrowed it.) and sat down on a chair next to me. I started using my new tablet to check on what's been going on the website(You'd be surprise that even going to another universe, the website still work...unless you like change with security that is.). 10 new messages. Wow...what's going on...? When I checked them, it's all saying "Where are you?". Hell...even Torm Wyndaru asked me if anything happened and he sounded like he was panicking about it too. I pray Einsamer nor Talon didn't get to them cause they will be hell to pay when I find out my friends are harmed or Dio non voglia(God forbid) die.

"Let's see on the Moderate reviews...huh...as expected...insults...disability insults...delete...story is garbage...yeah tell that to the ones who support my work...delete...Oh Ho! Cringe!? Right...Heard that shit before...delete..."

"Guest reviews harassing you?"

"Yeah and they aren't criticism either. I can accept criticism if the readers want improvements but this is mostly bullies pulling insults out of their ass that's it's so fucking childish that I think they maybe straight up butthurt. If they were so fucking "Cringed" or how they insult me how I write my stories, how come they never do a story?" I asked as I turned off my tablet and put it in my pocket.

And get this...the excuse I usually hear them say is "It's a joke.". I can't guarantee you that is not a joke and believe me...insulting about my disability is not a joke. You're just an asshole.

"They're cowards...mostly they think they're so tough being anonymous in the reviews that they never muster up the courage to do a story. You want to prove you can do better? That's fine but I want to see you do it otherwise you're a coward and are a waste of time."

That's Rachael alright. Words do not impress her...but actions do.

"Anyway...get ready. We're heading to the Overwatch museum." Rachael said.

"Going sightseeing?" I asked.

"You know what's up. So stop being a smart ass and let's go."

"Right. I know."

But before I could get ready, I had this rather suspicious looking message on my phone.

"You have got to be kidding me..." I sighed.

"What?"

"Got a suspicious message...It says "Meet me at the Overwatch Museum." Well That's rather nerve-racking."

"I don't like it. For all I know it could be Talon's spies trying to lure us out of hiding."

"Or it could be someone from Overwatch who saw me leave."

It took about a minute for Rachael to realize who...

"Tracer." Rachael said.

"Could be."

"So...you got a plan?" Rachael asks me.

"Yeah...I need you to be my eyes on view to tell me what's going on. If Widowmaker decides to take some potshots on someone, disarm her."

"Don't kill her?"

"Right. Knock her out if you have to." I nod.

"Alright...sure hope you know what you're doing."

Oh believe me...I know what I'm doing...

"By the way...what happened to your Glenn cosplay?" Rachael asked me.

"Einsamer. I think she burned when I changed into different clothing. Now I have to work on the cosplay from scratch again..." I sighed.

It was suppose be like a tribute of Glenn's death from the comics before I got in the Overwatch universe but I guess Einsamer doesn't have interest in fiction...

"So you're going to be dressed up like Eugene then?"

"Better than nothing suppose." I shrugged.

About several hours later...I was in the museum acting like a visitor just to enjoy the view of the artifacts as I hear Rachael through my comm link.

 _ **"In position."**_

"Good...remember to tell me if anything comes up."

 _ **"Roger that...hold on...I think I see something."**_

"Got a visual?" I asked.

 _ **"No not yet...I'm guessing it's Widowmaker. If whoever it is would keep still...I'll keep you posted on what's up."**_

Well this just took a turn of events...seems like Widowmaker is making her move and if she's there...Reaper will come...

 _ **"Here they come..."**_

Show time...

(It's short I know but again the heat in Conneticut is ridiculous and I'm not getting much air even with the AC on. Part 2 coming up.)


	8. No time for sightseeing(2of2)

*Before I start this, I want to say this. This website is tripping balls cause I went to go to other categories to read and I would see duplicates of lists in the categories. Once again...another glitch.*

Chapter 7

(Dante's pov)

Winston falls from the sky smashing through the glass and slams right in front of two kids as I quickly took behind cover as I took out my scoped .44 magnum revolver(That Rachael smuggled from her camp for me).

"Enjoying the exhibit?" I heard Winston ask the kids.

Winston takes some shots as he tells the kids to get to cover. Just like in the trailer...

"Showtime, Rach." I muttered.

I fired some shots at Reaper as he kept on teleporting to avoid my shots so he could shoot me as I kept dodging his shots. No wonder players hate this dude. His teleporting is ridiculous...but I know how to fix that.

Just as he teleported in front of me and by reaction, I slid past under him punched his groin and I swear he makes the most funniest painful groan I have ever heard. Imagine him sounding like mini man but still kept that usual demented tone he always has. That's what sounds like. No I didn't break his balls(I wish though of how much I hate him.) but I punched it hard enough for him to groan on the floor. Nathan Drake would be so proud of that.

"No hay niños para que (no children for you.)" I snickered.

Tracer just laughed real hard with the kids of how funny that was as Winston cringed of how painful that was. Rachael fires a rubber bullet that somehow pierced through the wall and hit Widowmaker in the face and another one to her nose. That must've hurt. Rachael kept shooting Widowmaker until she covered her face...that is until Rachael shot Widowmaker to her gut. Ouch...I can tell Rachael hates her so much cause of the bullets she shot at Widowmaker...talk about holding a grudge...

Knowing that they can't win, Reaper (who is still holding his groin as he got up) and Widowmaker made a quick getaway. Sucks for them. Tracer smiled however before she got to talk to me, I hear sirens in the distance.

"We'll talk about this later. The cops are coming and I suggest now would be a good idea to leave." I sighed as I quickly holstered my revolver.

"He's right. We can't afford wasting time with the authorities coming. Let's go, Tracer."

Tracer just pouts but she didn't have much options but to listen to Winston as sirens were heard. Winston and Tracer leave the museum by the roof like in the trailer as I rushed through the back and went to Rachael's safehouse. Now that was exciting...can't wait see them again...

About maybe 2 hours...Rachael came back to the safehouse but with company. Want to know who? Tracer. Oh boy...

"Evening, love. I was wondering when I got to meet the mysterious shooter who saved Mondatta." Tracer smiled.

I looked at Rachael wondering how Tracer knew and all I got was a shrug. Damn...Tracer must've saw me when I was leaving.

"So...what brings you here?" I asked Tracer.

"It's quite simple, love. I want to talk about you and your friend joining Overwatch." Tracer said with a straight smile.

This is it...Me and Rachael finally get to join Overwatch...turns out Tracer knew somehow that me and Rachael were the ones that stopped Talon's plans and wanted us to join Overwatch. Did we accept it? Of course we did! I am so looking forward of working with Overwatch with Rachael...

(A/N: Before I end this chapter, I want to say this. Alot of the Battleborn fans pmed and wanted me to do a Battleborn story when it finally got in the list but...*sigh* I really hate to say this (and I didn't mustered up the courage to talk about it earlier in my other Overwatch story cause I was paranoid that the Battleborn fans would talk nonsense through pm) but ever since I managed to play the game at my friend's house for a sleep over...I wasn't too satsfied of the story and that's what killed my inspiration and I honestly have no clue how to start the story or how I should end it. I'm not hating the game instead I just have mixed feelings about the game. That's all...sorry if you guys wanted me to do a Battleborn story but like I said...the bad story in the game killed my inspiration and regrettably has changed my opinion about the game: It's not as cool as Overwatch.

Samurai of honor Rachael: Yeah you covered your face in disappointment for a good 10 minutes of that ending.

Yup and I was kind of mad too after that crazy boss fight we fought. This is Yorkmanic88 signing off. Goddammit I need something to forget that ending...)


	9. AN: Plagiarism alert!

I know I said I was going to take a break on Overwatch but I just a video from TheLazyPeon and he said that a Chinese company G265G (I think) who made a Overwatch ripoff called The Legend Of Titan. I am not fucking making this shit up. I'm watching the trailer right now and the characters have the same abilities but different skin. No joke. What I think about it? Garbage. Does it look interesting? Nope! Does it look fun? Hell no! I bet you the Chinese can't do the game right after watching the trailer of that ripoff.

I think they should take it down. I don't even know why these people do this nonsense. They can get hit with a serious fine if they don't get their shit together. I'm serious here. Now...I can understand if you were inspired by the game and you want to do something a little similar to it but this!? This is garbage! They copied the same moves as the main Overwatch characters and even shamelessly copied the trailer from one of the Overwatch trailers! I detect a lawsuit knocking on that Chinese company's door cause this right here is a huge no no. That's just my opinion. Watch the trailer and you be the judge of it.


	10. Welcome to Overwatch (1of2)

Chapter 8

(Dante's pov)

A few days later

On the way to the Overwatch headquarters at Gibraltar, Tracer decided it would be best that we'd introduced ourselves so she got to know us better.

"I'll start. My name is Rachael Miramoto. Codename: Sairento Asashin(Silent Assassin)." Rachael introduced herself.

"And I'm Dante Vera. Codename: Lupo (Wolf)." I introduced myself.

Tracer looks at me and Rachael really confused...what's up with her?

"Care to explain to me what those bloody codenames mean?" She asks.

Oh boy...

"My codename means Wolf. Rachael's codename means Silent Assassin. You got that?" I sighed.

"Yes? Why the codenames?" Tracer says really unsure of herself.

I just sighed as I closed my eyes a bit...

"Let's just say we were given those codenames when me and Rachael were taken to some...messed up camps...and trying to get those codenames...is impossible to forget."

Tracer didn't press the matter so I was glad about it...We got in the Overwatch headquarters and got a room of my own once I got the tour of the base.

"Lupo? Is it okay if we talk?" I heard Tracer ask.

"...Sure. what is it? And please...just Dante is fine." I said as I turned around facing her.

"Okay...I...um...bloody hell...I don't know if I'm even comfortable to even talk about it...um...you mentioned about a camp...what happened?"

I can see why this is suddenly uncomfortable for her to even mention about my time at that camp cause my time there...was a bit traumatic for me and she fears I might snap at her.

"...It's...well...probably was cause of my escape...was a camp that was funded by Talon of some sort of super soldier facility. The camp that Rachael was in was a facility that had super spies there. How I got there you may ask...well...I was in a coma and it seems Talon wanted to keep me alive then injected some sort of serum to change me into this."

"You were in a coma?" Tracer looked at me shocked.

I just nod.

"So Talon were trying to create an army of super soldiers and spies...?"

"In a sense...yes. the place...was not pleasant. Those who would disobey the Alpha in the camp...gets a beating to be put in their places...I was the unlucky one. I got twice the beatings along with an electrical shock to the chest. That was enough to break my will to resist."

Think of that torture scene from Snake Eater where Big Boss gets beaten the crap out of and gets shocked just to get information out of Big Boss only instead of that it's to teach you a lesson not to be disobedient.

Tracer sits next to me as she listens to every detail I tell her...

"It must've been hard for you to endure." Tracer said softly.

"Yeah...once me, Rachael and the rest of the escaped soldiers and spies escaped the camps, we went to a facility in Alaska that helped escaped test subjects from Talon to use their powers for good and to protect the innocent. That's when me and Rachael did an assignment to protect Mondatta from Talon's assassin. Once that was done...well...I'm pretty sure you know the rest from that museum incident." I chuckled when Tracer smiled.

"Yeah. Never seen an agent of Talon cry like a baby for getting his nuts punched." Tracer giggled.

"That's all I can tell ya. Thanks for listening my story." I smiled.

"No problem, love. If you ever want to talk about something, let me know."

"Okay." I nod.

Tracer leaves me as I lay down on the bed to relax my mind.

(Rachael's pov)

I was sitting on my chair in the break room with D'va to start a conversation as I would start drinking my soda pop.

"So Talon were working on trying to making an army of super soldiers and spies...that's crazy! The next thing I'm going to hear next that their soldiers are those crazy space soldiers from Starcraft." She joked.

I chuckled at that joke as D'va smiled a bit.

"But seriously...wow. I know Talon has done some crazy things that are unbelievably shocking but I had no idea they would do something that messed up."

"Yeah. Felt like a Nazi camp there."

"What's a Nazi?" She looked at me confused.

Is she serious?

"Messed up people who thought they were a superior race only to face their demise by the Americans cause of their arrogance. Seriously did you not take history class?"

She chuckles sheepishly. I knew it. She's one of those kids who want to skip class and go straight to video games...a dropout possibly.

"Anyway...being in the camp was horrible. They would force to be disciplined or they break your will to make you be disciplined. No joke. Dante took beatings to be put in his place but what I saw in the camp...scared me for life...instead of being beaten or tortured with knives...this one guy got injected by some serum and the screams of agony that guy screamed was painful...I will never forget the words he was shouting in German."

"What did he say...?"

"He kept shouting "Please. No more. It hurts." From what the scientist told me, the substance will hurt you from the inside and has a 50% of getting killed and 50% chance of living. Thankfully the man lived but had to endure his pain for maybe a day or two." I sighed.

"Wow..."

"Yeah...was a scary thing to see. Thankfully...I planned the escape with the help from someone at the camp Dante was in. We escaped but I'm not sure if one of Dante's friends from the camp he was at died to distract the guards from getting us. All I heard was a loud bang and that's it."

"I hope he didn't die..."

I told her about me and Dante being in a facility in Alaska that helped escaped test subjects from Talon to use their powers for good and to protect the innocent and this got her really interest in listening. When I told her about me and Dante saving Mondatta's life, she went nuts...

"WHAT?! FOR REAL?! YOU GUYS MUST BE THE ONES FROM THE MUSEUM INCIDENT I HEARD!" She shouted in excitement.

"Yeah...Dante made that masked guy look like a bitch when he punched his balls." I snickered.

She laughed so hard that she fell out of her seat and still laughs about it. Oh man this day just got interesting.


	11. Welcome to Overwatch (2of2)

***A/N: sorry for the massive delay...really I am. Instead of the whole "I got so much work to do on my stories." excuse(which that part is true.)...I'm gonna tell it to you guys straight. All of my fucking work was corrupted and I had storage issues that really fucked me up. At that point I had to scrap the whole OC X Widowmaker out the window cause I did a five page story that I worked so fucking hard on and because of that fuck up(and I may have to work in something else Overwatch related.)...I can't do it again. But enough of my ranting. Here is the next chapter you have all been waiting for...enjoy...**

 **...oh and Moira looks like David Bowie...just saying...**

 **...**

 **...I'm gonna go in the corner playing Shadowrun Dragonfall right now...***

Chapter 9

 _Audio Log 1850_

 _Playing_

 _"Damn it...who would've thought that the American would come up of a plan so clever."_

 _"And they have your favorite pup, sister."_

 _"What are you doing here, Mia? Come to insult me?"_

 _"Now what kind of sister would I be, Einsamer? You killed the American who planned the escape in the first place."_

 _"Ja (Yes). But that doesn't mean anything. The recruits are still in the shadows and we don't where the escapees have hid themselves."_

 _"But I know where your pup is..."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Overwatch...they are back..."_

 _"Ja. According to my spy, he said he saw your pup in the museum stopping Reaper and Widowmaker from taking the doom fist."_

 _"I see...I assume you know where he is?"_

 _"Heh...I'm a tracker for a reason...and sis? There's better methods to putting pup in his place than beating him to a pulp."_

 _"Oh? And I don't suppose you could do better than me..."_

 _"Oh believe me...I can. Want me to do it to you?"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Thought so..."_

 _End of Audio Log_

(Dante's pov)

2 hours later at the Overwatch HQ

I had a word with Jack and told him everything about what happened from waking up in a facility owned by Talon from a coma to how I became into a wolf to being in a training facility for super soldiers to my escape to saving Mondatta and helping Tracer and Winston stop Reaper and Widowmaker from taking the Doom fist. I didn't want to say anything about the orginzation that helped me and Rachael control our powers and skills cause I didn't want to risk Cyrus and the orginzation get into any trouble. Talon or not.

"I see...I appreciate for helping us but I have to ask...why should I trust you and that vixen?"

Cautious huh, Jack?

"We're just victims who got involved into something we never asked for. If I were lying, I would've been some Talon puppet teared you to shreds...which I didn't..." I frowned hard.

We stared at each other for a good 2 minutes when finally he nods with approval...

"Very well...I'll accept you and the vixen in the team..."

He then said this in the most serious tone when he sat down on his chair...

"Don't make me regret it."

"Don't worry, sir. You won't regret it." I nod slightly.

This seems to work cause he seemed like it when I called him "Sir".

"...Good...dismissed." He nods.

As I was about to leave, I smelt a familiar scent...it's her...

"Trying to spy on me, Tracer?" I crossed my arms.

I hear a yelp near the door...I opened the door and I see Tracer looking at me nervous.

"H-Hey, luv." She said with nervousness in her voice.

I sighed deeply as I looked at her with an annoyed look on my face...normally I would laugh from her shenanigans but after the shit that happened to me and Rachael...I was in no mood for it...at least today that is...

I ignored her and walked to my room...however she blinks right in front of me and looks concerned...

"Is something the matter?"

I stopped and looked at her dead in the eye for a while...finally I sighed...

"...I'm stressed. That's all...I just need some rest to try to forget about the time at that camp...now please...leave me be." I said softly.

She nods slightly...I walked to my room and laid down on my bed to relax...

...

...

I feel like I need a drink...and some pills numb the pain away...I may not be Max Payne but I sure as hell feel fucking depressed that my life was taken away from me over a fucking game...a fucking game I should never had played in the first place...

*Sorry if this is short but I am too fucking stressed that I had to figure what I wrote before it got corrupted and deleted. I'll try to make it better on the next chapter.*


End file.
